February 2009
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the February contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Warm and Fuzzy, Pairing: KibaHina.
1. Jealous by Vampiress22

**Title:** Jealous  
**Author:** Vampiress22  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Warm and Fuzzy  
**Pairing:** KibaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Vampiress22's (same profile name on DA) personal profile.

_Because sometimes you're against love._

And sometimes you're all for it.

-

Strangled in the waters of deep blue and clear white, she stared at the shower curtain. Water seeped through her blue-black locks, her transparent eyes remembering, really remembering, as to when he had said he didn't care about her. He had said he wouldn't return her feelings, and her heart had been splintered through the skies.

The halo around the moon was what she saw through the window as she wrapped herself in one of the bleached towels, drying her hair with it vigorously as she thought to herself about the past, the present, and the future.

Dazed in dismay and disappointment, she reminisced about her crush on Naruto Uzumaki.

Her life had always been very secluded from the time she was born, to when she entered the Academy, the day she became a chunin, and now.

Now, what was her life now?

Shattered.

No, that was an overly used word.

Broken.

Nope, that was like her lavender sweater—boring.

Intricate.

Yes, her life weaved through a garden of lilacs and daisies. And she had done it all, risked every moment to hide behind that pink blush or that sufficient stutter for this—excruciating pain.

What for? What now? What was she doing here, all alone, on this Saturday, Valentine's Day, when she was supposed to be smiling, laughing even? She was moping around her room, throwing herself across the window just to stare at the fluffy snow banked on the grounds of the Hyuuga Compound instead of being out there, in the open, where she could have so much more fun.

_He's better off with her_, Hinata thought.

But she felt a hard weight still bearing over her. She couldn't find the words to explain what she felt. It was—jealously.

But she couldn't find the words . . .

Lying there on her bed, in a sweater, jeans, and her hair dripping constantly, she felt herself dream of what it would have been like. She only found herself in a perilous predicament with that blond stuck in her head. He said he didn't love her, nor did he really care about her. She was just . . . a friend. He only liked Sakura Haruno, only Sakura.

It was always about teammates, always about the way they acted, their few words, their silent yet glorifying smiles. And Hinata did like her teammates, she really did. She just never saw them outside of sparring or missions.

That reminded her . . . Kiba had asked if she wanted to go to a party tonight. All of Rookie Nine was attending, she recalled him discussing.

_Where was it?_

It took a moment for her mind to register, but he had said that they would be by the front gate of the village, right? Star gazing, or something, she remembered, vaguely, was part of the package.

_I better go._

She grabbed her coat, which was as white as a Hyuuga. With that, she followed through her door, shutting off the luminous lights, and was engulfed in the sounds the darkness, the night. The single thing which kept her on track was that moon, same as ever, full and lavishing. Lovely, it was really lovely.

Painters painted the skies a deep blue, a dark red, but never black, never what it really was. It was because life would be too boring, and life was very uneventful in Konoha as Hinata noticed, walking down the paths, no lights flashing, no people among the streets. There was silence, pure, utter, impossible vacancy.

She watched her steps in the cold, her feet swishing against the white petals of ice.

Snow, it was snow.

_Where is everyone?_

Through, towards the gate, the entrance of the village, she went.

And there was no one in sight.

Her hands crawled up upon the sides of the large barrier as she looked up at the heavens, hoping he was happy with her tonight. She hoped Naruto was at the very least happy.

She hoped his heart was not freezing just as her hands were.

But why was it that no one was here?

_I'm sure he said…_

"Hinata?"

The girl turned, hands down now as she faced the one person she had suspected to be here. "Kiba-kun," she pronounced so slowly. "Why isn't anyone here? You said everyone was getting together tonight."

His hair was stained with blotches of transparent liquid, his lips lined in a smile, and no Akamaru present at the moment.

He shook his head. "Everyone had plans. How long have you been here?"

"Just a moment."

"Good. It's a little too cold to be out here."

They were silent for a moment as they watched the sky, the stars, and the moon.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Kiba agreed, "Yes. We should go inside, though, Hinata."

Somehow, though they had only been standing there for about five minutes, the Hyuuga felt relived, somehow sure of herself, this time.

Because everything was always better when it was nighttime, when she was watching the stars, and when she was not thinking of that certain someone on Valentine's Day.

Anyway, she'd never noticed how the answers to her questions were pointless. It was obvious.

Kiba.

Kiba liked her . . . no maybe even loved her.

Jealous . . .

He became jealous, just as she did.

But, unlike her, he never gave up.

Well, maybe she wouldn't give up on Kiba.


	2. Freezing by shrivledupheart

**Title:** Freezing  
**Author:** shriveledupheart  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Warm and Fuzzy  
**Pairing:** KibaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in .heart's (aka, shrivledupheart on DA) personal profile.

Light from the setting sun flooded across the glistening snowy landscape. It made the normally white substance appear to be a kaleidoscope of colours that danced upon the various slopes. Purple, orange, blue, red, and yellow, were just a few colours that lit up the ground.

It seemed as though everything in the valley were warm; as though the snow would be toasty to the touch. As though it were heaps of melted marshmallows rather then frozen drops of rain. Even the dreary barren trees seemed a little more vivacious.

Just stunning really.

The vast space was filled with a calming silence. This was a place that someone could really clear their head and think. A place to get away from all the excess noise.

Achoo!

Kiba looked towards his companion and sighed. Her cheeks' rosy tint was extremely noticeable against her ivory complexion; though he knew that neither embarrassment nor nervousness were to blame this time around. Her mouth was scrunched up and twitching furiously, as was the rest of her body. If the sneeze had not been enough evidence, when combined with the former three he was absolutely certain of one thing.

Hinata was freezing. Not only that, but she was trying to hide the fact. With very little success. The more Kiba looked at her; the reason for her lack of warmth seemed painfully obvious. Her coat was never intended for winter use… he wasn't even sure if it was good enough for any of the other seasons.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, each word practically dripping with concern.

She tilted her head up and smiled serenely at him, something that would have taken others off-guard. "Jah-just fine, thank you." She replied, her voice being able to power through most of the tremors her jaw was producing.

"No," he sighed as he rolled his eyes at her performance. "You're not." He unzipped his coat and slid out of it. "Here." he held his coat out to her.

Hinata seemed taken aback. "Oh I-I, couldn't." she gasped. "Bah-besides, you nah-need it." She pushed the coat away from herself.

Kiba merely pushed it back. "Nah, I got about five of six sweaters on." He explained with a nonchalant shrug. "And last time I checked," he motioned his chin to her. "I'm not the one shivering up a storm."

She exhaled in defeat and grabbed the coat. "Feh-fine," she grumbled as she slipped it on over her own. "Bah-but only because yah-you insisted." She zipped up the coat and, though she would never admit it, instantly felt her shivering decrease by at least smidge. In spite of herself, she smiled when she felt her arms slowly begin to thaw.

He lips curved into a lopsided smile. "Come on," he urged as he threw his closest arm around her shoulder. "I'll make us some hot chocolate."


	3. No Longer Sane by PurpleLights

**Title:** No Longer Sane  
**Author:** PurpleLights  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Warm and Fuzzy  
**Pairing:** KibaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on PurpleLight's personal DeviantArt profile.

_You should never let emotions control you - especially desire._

Unrestrained, it can cause more trouble, more pain, than you could ask for...

Consume everything till it not but hollow.

"K-Kiba, why? I w-want to l-leave!" Hinata yelled, keenly aware of fear that slipped through her voice instead of aloofness her family is known for. But who could blame her? Both her arms and legs were tightly tied behind her, and the kind, caring eyes of her teammate transformed into something, predatory - feral.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, but you aren't going anywhere. Don't bother using your Byakugan, that drug got your charka out of whack."

"But Naruto-!"

"That's just it!" Kiba sneered, "he is the center of your world, Hinata! While I, your _teammate_, am nothing more to you than a lap dog - like Akamaru!"

"K-Kiba... you k-know that isn't t-true..." The sadden voice of Hinata did make Kiba feel guilt, but not quite enough to break his resolve when he finally got the girl he loved for years.

"It's okay, Hina. We'll be together from now on," He announced, taking a few steps toward the Hyuuga. Hinata's eyes widen at what he said and moved, trying to press herslef as far as possible into the wall. After working with her for years, Kiba could kinda tell what was on her mind. And he hated what it was: Naruto. And that was the only person (minus Neji, but thats another time, besides at this moment in time, he was nothing more than a trival equation) stopping him and Hinata from having a _more_ personal relationship...

Even now, after all these years, the Dead-last still got one up on him.

He had HER!

"Hinata, where was he when you were disowned from your family? Your fight with Neji? In your recovery, did you see him?" Kiba knew that he was treading into sensitive area but it was the only way for Hinata to realize that her boyfriend doesn't care about her. "You know," he continued. "He went to see Sakura first when he came back. You're nothing more than a jealousy tool,"

"S-Stop!!" The Hyuuga screamed with tears bristling down her cheecks and was shocked at her new-found voice. A moment to late - Kiba went on with his speech.

"He doesn't care you in the slightest. I've... I've been there for you when he could not. When you needed comfort, I gave it to you unquestionably. Does he?"

It saddened him, he was going to break her. He felt like Kankuro; a puppeteer demolishing and rebuilding a doll, inadvertently controlling how they function.

"I love you, Hinata." She screamed and cried to get out of the loving embrace Kiba gaved her. Resinging her fate when her cries turned into sobbes. The thundering pain of guilt searing at her heart was like being stabbed repeated, the blade getting shaper with every strike.


	4. Umbrellas aren't for Snow by McMuffinDra

**Title:** Umbrellas aren't for Snow  
**Author:** McMuffinDragon  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Warm and Fuzzy  
**Pairing:** KibaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in McMuffinDragon's personal DeviantArt profile.

She started carrying an umbrella all the time, said that there was a reason to have one for every season of the year. I've never in my life felt the need to have one, so every time we'd leave for a mission and she'd grab that little blue baton, I chuckle at her. I never say anything though, she's delicate that way. I'd rather not crush her like the behemoth she tells me I am when she gets mad.

---

We were coming back from a mission when it started to rain. Before a drop could hit her, she had that little umbrella over her head. And then it just poured. My hair collapsed under the weight of the water, and it stayed that way no matter how much Akamaru and I tried to shake it off. I looked ahead through my brown curtain to see Shino continuing unhindered, wrapped up in his tarp of a jacket. I wished I had my old coat with the hood back.

As I dragged my feet through the slowly muddying road, slouched over, brushing dripping curtains of hair out of my eyes, I heard soft giggling by my side. 'Only Hinata,' I thought, glancing at her. She smiled from under the powder blue plastic shield.

"Here, Kiba," She lifted the umbrella up in an attempt to get me under it.

"Oh no," I boasted, taking two great steps to the side and falling in a puddle, much to her amusement. "I don't need that umbrella." I stated, trying to maintain my composure. "You just keep on going."

"O-Okay then," She giggled, then ran ahead to catch up with Shino who had eventually realized that no one was walking with him.

---

I never really had a problem with the sun; it gave Akamaru and I an excuse to go swimming. Not that we ever needed an excuse in the first place. I remember Hinata used to get really terrible sunburns every year, before that parasol came into the picture. Now she spends every summer in a perpetual shade.

Inflow of missions generally slows around the summer months. I guess people just don't need shinobi when all they want to fight is the heat. So, we generally get to slack off for a while during the dog days of summer.

One of these days, Akamaru and I were lying by the riverside in the shade, I guess we fell asleep because when I woke up I was burning up in the direct sun. "Who turned on the lights?" I groaned, lifting my arms in an attempt to shield myself, but the light just kept coming at me. "Akamaru?" I called, noticing that he wasn't by my side. I received an encouraging bark from the shade behind me. My big white dog was lying fifteen feet away in the cool refreshing shade. I felt too heavy and sweaty to move. I groaned again, closing my eyes only to find that the sun still hit me behind my lids, until a shadow came over my face.

I opened my eyes to see her standing over me with a lavender parasol resting on her shoulder. "Hi, Kiba." She smiled down at me.

"Hey, Hinata." I replied, for once thankful that she kept that umbrella on her.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked as she sat down next to me. I stared up at her smiling face as the sunlight filtered through the thin purple material of her parasol, leaving a pale shadow around her glowing face.

"Yeah." I replied after a minute, "Just watching the clouds."

---

It started to get really windy. I was sure that she'd give up the whole umbrella thing by now, but of course I was wrong. Akamaru and I were on our way home; it was dusk and starting to get cold. I kicked at a pile of leaves and watched them get swept down the street by a gust of wind. Then I noticed she was down at the corner, her cornflower blue umbrella was inside out and she was struggling to keep hold of it against the wind.

"Hinata!" I called, running down to her with Akamaru barking by my side. She turned her face to me. Her long hair whipped around her pale face.

"Hi, Kiba." She shouted over the wind.

Before I could ask if she needed an help, these was an umbrella colliding with my face. I hear her squeal over the wind as I grunted and beat the umbrella to the ground; Akamaru picked it up in his teeth. I looked up to see Hinata much closer than she'd been before. There was a scarlet blush streaked across her face; it'd been a very long time since she'd blushed about something other than seeing Naruto. "T-Thank you." She murmured, taking her umbrella from Akamaru and closing it. Then she smiled, "I don't suppose now isn't the best time to carry one of these." She closed the umbrella and hooked it around her arm.

I rubbed my nose where the ferrule hit me and chuckled, "Yeah, you think so."

"Thank you for catching it," She giggled. We stood together for a while; gusts of wind came and went, blowing her hair in every direction. We didn't really look at each other; we didn't really have to. After a while, she said, "I should get home." I nodded while looking at the ground a few feet away, "I'll see you later."

---

The year was coming to a close; it got cold, and snow covered the ground. Shino left on a mission with his father, so she and I agreed to do a little training in his absence. I waited with Akamaru just outside the village gates for her. It was snowing a little bit. I leaned against a tree and tried to catch flakes on my tongue, then I spotted a dark violet dome out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look, and, sure enough, she was under it. That just about snapped it for me. Half the fun of snow was touching it, and she was hiding under that umbrella like always.

"Good morning, Kiba." She said with a smile. I didn't say anything back; I stared at that stupid purple umbrella. "I-Is something wrong?" She asked, looking up at her umbrella.

"Yes." I replied; the breath rose into the sky. "Something is very wrong."

"W-Well, what is it?" There was general worry and fear in her eyes. I gently pushed the umbrella to the side. She moved her arms with me and looked up at the white sky once the shade had passed over her. The umbrella rested on her leg, slowly filling with snow. "Umbrellas aren't meant for snow." I murmured. She looked back at me. There was a flake perched on her eyelashes, and her cheeks were pink from the cold. "You have to feel it," I lifted her chin to make eye contact with her, "To appreciate its real beauty." I wasn't sure where a lot of this was coming from, but I liked it. Then my lips met with hers and all the snow seemed to melt away.

---

Final Score--  
Kiba 1  
Umbrellas 0


End file.
